


My Hero Academia Fire and Blade: Chapter 9 Calvary Battle

by ApprenticeJ702



Series: My Hero Academia: Fire and Blade [10]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Ghost Rider (Comics), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28813257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApprenticeJ702/pseuds/ApprenticeJ702
Series: My Hero Academia: Fire and Blade [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062308





	My Hero Academia Fire and Blade: Chapter 9 Calvary Battle

MIDORIYA’S POV  
Ten million points. That’s what Midnight said was the points I’d be starting with in the next game of the sports festival, the cavalry battle. I immediately saw all the other students glare at me and my heart was practically beating out of my chest. _I’m only here because I got lucky and now I’m paying for it, everyone is going to be after me now! I guess it’s hard being at the top...right All Might?” _Midnight continued with going over the rules “each of your point values will be added to reach your total score which will be placed on your headband, your job is to snatch other team’s headbands to gain more points while protecting your own! But even if you lose your headband you can keep playing until time runs out! You may use your quirks however you like but if you make another team fall on purpose and you’ll be disqualified!” We had 15 minutes to make our teams before the game started and I could already see people crowding around Kachan and Todoroki. _“Ah! Everyone Is avoiding me since I’m worth so much! No, stop it, I need to stay focused! It’s better to stick to people in their home room class since it’s too much of a gamble if you don’t know what other people’s quirks are. Ugh but unlike Kachan and Todoroki I didn’t use my quirk in the first round so no one has any confidence in me! What do I do!?” _Suddenly I felt a hand touch my shoulder “hey Izuku...” I turned back to see none other than Jeriko “let’s squad up!”____

____JERIKO’S POV  
As soon as I placed my hand on Midoriya’s shoulder and asked him to team up the waterworks started coming. “WHAT!? JERIKO ARE YOU SURE, EVERYONE WILL BE AFTER ME AND MY TEN MILLION STUPID POINTS TELL ME YOU’RE NOT KIDDING!” “Why would I kid about something like that? Of course I wanna team up with you!” As soon as I said that he stopped crying for a moment to listen “to be totally honest Todoroki did offer me a spot on his team, said something about my fire being good for offense and area denial, but you’re the only one here who knows what-“ I stopped for a moment to make sure no one was listening then continued “what my power really is, so I trust you. Plus you got first place without using your quirk once! You gotta be pretty smart to pull something like that off, so I don’t care how many points you got, I'm all yours!” Midoriya stood there stunned before speaking “um...you’re either overestimating me or underestimating everyone else” “no way! You seriously need more confidence in yourself, you’re amazing!” “That’s what I was thinking too!” I turned to see Uraraka running towards us “that’s why I wanted to join your team!” “Wait really!?” Both me and Izuku said, kinda surprised. “I mean if we run away the whole time it won’t matter right? Plus it’s better to team up with people you like!” Uraraka smiled the brightest I’ve ever seen and I felt my heart beating like a drum. _“What the heck? Why do I feel like my chest is gonna explode?” _While I was in my own head Deku started talking “Oh you’re right Uraraka, in a game like this it’s better to find people you communicate smoothly with. That’s why I actually wanted you two on my team! Plus with Jeriko’s fire and your quirk we have the perfect team for retreating and defense! Now all we need is a front rider for speed and I think I know who to go with!” Midoriya, me and Uraraka made our way over to the fourth person we wanted to recruit, Iida. “So here’s my idea, Iida would be in the front while me and Uraraka would be horses and Jeriko being the rider. With Uraraka’s quirk we’d be way lighter and Jeriko would deal out long distance attacks and area denial and with your quirk Iida no one would be able to touch us.” _“Midoriya is always good at thinking on his feet, that’s exactly why I wanted to join him.” _“It’s not much but it’s the best strategy I can think of.” Iida then spoke up “an interesting plan but I’m afraid I’ll have to decline your offer.” “What!?” All three of us said shocked “since this all started...I’ve been losing to both of you.” He looked to both me and Midoriya “please don’t take this as an insult, you’re both great friends, but if I continue to follow you I’ll never get stronger.” Iida turns his back and walks towards a group of Todoroki, Yaoyorozu, and Kaminari. “Midoriya, Bakugou and Todoroki have already challenged you and they’re not the only ones that see you as a rival. I will try my best to defeat you.” Well...I gotta say that was the last thing I was expecting at that moment, though I couldn’t blame Iida. Even if I think he won the fight against me, me and Izuku still beat him and Bakugou during combat training. But that only means that we’re making more enemies in this part of the competition. “Well, I’m not sure this helps.” Izuku and Uraraka both turn to me “but if needed I can cover for speed. I’ve been working on this new trick with my powers that I can shoot fire blasts with my feet, either for attacks or launching myself like Bakugou does. Though I’m still not totally in control of flying but with Uraraka’s quirk I’m sure I’d have more air control.” “Yeah that could work! Right Deku?” Midoriya sat there thinking to himself. I nudged him in the arm to snap him out of his trance. “Yo, Izuku you still with us?” “Ah! Yeah, but we still need a front horse...actually I think I know the perfect person, Jeriko c'mon!” Midoriya started pulling me along with him “hey hold on where are we going!?” Midoriya didn’t answer as he rushed me over to our front horse...Tokoyami. He turned to face the two of us “join us.” Midoriya said, I looked at Izuku “Um...a little up front aren’t we?” “You want me to join your team?” Tokoyami asked “Yes! With your quirk you can be our defensive player, since we have Jeriko I’m hoping you won’t have to attack that much. While the rest of us focus on mobility and offense you focus on defending our team. What do you say, sound good? “Hmm...interesting.” Me and Midoriya looked at the bird boy confused “my quirk’s offensive ability becomes stronger when I’m in darkness, though it makes Dark Shadow aggressive and hard to control. However in sunlight it’s easier to control at the cost of attack power. You could not have known this yet you’ve chosen the role best suited for me. Your proposal seems agreeable given the circumstances, plus if Jeriko is on your team then he must believe in your abilities. Very well, I’ll follow your lead Midoriya.” Me and Tokoyami have become decent friends since the combat training, I think it might’ve been because his quirk reminds me so much of the Rider. Both him and Dark Shadow can be crazy powerful, but neither of us can control them when they’re at full strength. Even though my power isn’t a quirk, me and Tokoyami have a lot more in common then he realizes. I smiled at the pair “alright let’s win this!” Tokoyami and Deku both nodded in agreement as we went back to join Uraraka._____ _ _ _

________“Okay first years, I hope you’re happy with your chosen teams!” Present Mic called out over the loud speakers while me, Uraraka, Izuku, and Tokoyami were set and ready to go along with everyone else. “Let’s get this party started! One final countdown before the game starts. 3...2...1...BEGIN!” As soon as it was called several teams started converging on us. “Alright your call Deku, what's our plan?” “Simple, we’re running away!” Tetsutetsu from Class 1-B called out “oh I don’t think so!” And one of his teammates stepped out and the ground beneath us became like quicksand. “Fancy trick...wanna see mine?” I set fire to my feet as we lifted off the ground out of the quicksand and into the air. Jiro, who was part of another group, tried attacking us with her earphone jacks but Dark Shadow quickly swept them away “good work please continue to watch out for our blind spots.” Dark Shadow came back around giving Tokoyami a thumbs up “you got it!” Midoriya was obviously gushing “this is perfect! Dark Shadow can take care of our omnidirectional defenses. Your quirk is amazing Tokoyami!” “You are the one who chose me.” As we got close to the ground I gave out another small fire Burt at my feet to land “nice work Jeriko!” “Hey don’t give me all the credit. I was right Uraraka’s quirk definitely helps thanks!” I shot her a smile and she gave me one back. Before we could even breath I heard laughing behind us as Shoji was rushing towards our team. “Wait where’s Shoji’s team?” Midoriya questioned and I saw Tetsutetsu’s team coming back for another shot “we got bigger problems, we can’t get boxed in like this!” “Right!” “Guys…” Uraraka got our attention as she was trying to move her feet but couldn’t “I’M STUCK!” I looked down to see one of Mineta’s balls stuck to Uraraka’s shoe. I turned back to Shoji and sure enough I saw Mineta hidden within his arms. “HAHAHAHA THIS ISN’T A FIGHT IT’S MORE LIKE A MASSACRE!” After that a tongue shot out as well nearly hitting Midoriya’s headband _“Tsu’s in there too?!” _The two of them started attacking, covered by Shoji’s arms. “Here I got you Uraraka.” I leaned down and started to melt the sticky ball off her foot. I soon as I finished, Tetsutetsu’s team was practically right on top of us “JERIKO!” “On it!” I set out a fire burst forcing his team to stop their advance as we took to the air again “UGH! NO FAIR!” “Can’t stand the heat? Then back off!” Suddenly we heard a large explosion from the ground and Bakugou was coming right at us “DON’T THINK FOR A SECOND YOU’RE SAFE! I’VE GOT YOU!” Before he could land an explosion Dark Shadow came in and blocked the blast from hitting us. on the ground Sero shot out some tape, catching Bakugou and pulling him back to the ground. As we landed back on the ground I let out a sigh of relief “that was way too many close calls! This is getting intense.” Izuku looked down at me “yeah, but we just gotta keep moving.” Present Mic showed off the scores on the monitors above. “What!? Looks like aside from Midoriya Class 1-A ain’t looking so hot!” He was right, most of our classmates' teams were at the bottom of the bracket, including Bakugou’s team. “What’s going on?” I looked back at Bakugou’s squad to see him talking to another group, kids from 1-B to be exact. “Midnight said the obstacle course was the first game and we figured they wouldn’t cut that many of us right off the bat. So we stayed in the lower ranks quietly observing our opponent’s quirks, it’s silly to give it your all in the preliminary rounds. I’d say our plan is turning out well.” _“Wait, their entire class had a plan? That’s some serious coordination.” _“By the way you’re kinda famous aren’t you? You're the kid who was attacked by that sludge villain right?” Midoriya had told me before that he and Kachan were involved in a villain attack, one where Bakugou ended up being taken hostage. “You’ll have to tell me about that some time, it must be strange finding yourself in the role of the victim?” After his comment Bakugou got really pissed and started to chase after the blonde haired kid from 1-B. I learned later that his name is Monoma, quirk copy, he can literally copy the quirk of anyone he touches for a short time. Midoriya looked down at us and smiled “guys...I think we’ll be okay!” Just then we got pushed back by Todoroki’s team. “You just had to jinx it didn’t you Izuku?” “Sorry, I thought we had it made, guess I was wrong.” Todoroki looked at us with intent in his eyes “I’ll be taking that now.” “If you want it, come and get it!” I shouted back really itching for a fight. Todoroki’s team moved in for an attack “check your surroundings!” Deku warned “it’s not just Todoroki that’s attacking!” Again we were surrounded by other teams as well. Todoroki pulled something up covering everyone on his team except Kaminari “indiscriminate shot...1.3 MILLION VOLTS!” And electricity started pulsing from him electrocuting everyone around him while Dark Shadow sprung up to protect us from his attack. Todoroki then used a pole that Yaoyorozu created to freeze everyone in place stealing their headbands in the process. Todoroki then created a large Ice wall cutting us off from our escape. “Crap they really thought this through didn’t they?” “It’s not over yet! Take care of them, Dark Shadow!” Tokoyami’s quirk moved in for an attack as Yaoyorozu blocked it and they backed off. “Damn if only we could take out Yaoyorozu!” “No Kaminari is the one we need to watch out for, if there was anymore sunlight his attack would have completely destroyed Dark Shadow.” My eyes went wide from hearing this “as long as he keeps using his quirk it will be very difficult for me to attack.” We got backed up to the edge of the arena “I guess we got nowhere left to go.” Midoriya thought for a moment while they approached “your attack power’s low but they don’t know that right?” “I don’t think so the only person I mentioned this weakness to is Koda during the USJ and he’s a man of very few words.” “Okay, we can use that.” We managed to keep Todoroki’s team away from us for the last half of the game, keeping to his left side, and now only one minute left before it’s over. But Iida pulled something off none of us were expecting “RECIPRO BURST!” And in a flash their team zoomed right past us grabbing Izuku’s head band in the process. “I told you Midoriya...I’d do my best to beat you.” They immediately started to retreat. “They’re getting away!” “No they’re not, Iida’s not the only one with a hidden special move.” I held out my hand towards Todoroki’s squad and quickly clenched my fist yelling “HELL BINDING CHAIN!” And from beneath them little flaming portals appeared wrapping Iida, Yaoyorozu, and Kaminari hands and legs in chains. “Wait what is this!?” Kaminari freaked out as the three of them tried to loosen the chains. Uraraka looks over to me “how did you do that!?” “No time to explain, ugh!” My eyes started to glow orange and my body started to steam “I can’t...hold this...for long...hurry!” I learned this move during our time off, the only problem is when I tap into more of the Rider’s power the more likely he’ll try to break out. It’s too much of a risk so I try to use it sparingly. We pushed forward against our restrained opponents with Midoriya starting to channel his quirk through his arm and a flame sparking onto Todoroki’s left arm. Izuku swiped his hand, blowing away his fire as he sat there stunned and Midoriya went for the ten million point band around ripping it off the half and half boy’s neck. “We got it!” Midoriya screamed but Uraraka pointed to the band “Deku, look!” The band wasn't the ten million points, it was only worth 70! “He tricked us!?” With ten seconds left I tried to hold my hell binding chain for a little long but I could feel the Rider breaking through. Tokoyami tried to attack with Dark Shadow but Kaminari sent out another electric shock forcing him to back off. Just then Bakugou came blasting through the ice wall seeing we were going for Todoroki he shot towards him too “DAMN IT ICEY HOT!” Yaoyorozu made a staff that Todoroki froze but before either of us could get close “TIMES UP!” Present Mic called out over the loudspeakers and Bakugou fell face first on the ground. I released my grip and the chains scattered back to their portals as I dropped to my knees and clutching my head trying desperately to keep the Rider in. “Jeriko, are you alrig-“ Uraraka tried to help me but Midoriya stopped her. I just managed to calm down and keep the Rider in. “I...I’m good.” I stood up just as Present Mic continued on the speakers “now let’s take a look at who our next contestants are?” Midoriya’s fighting spirit faded as he started listing off the teams, I walked over to him putting my hand on his shoulder “I’m sorry dude, I wish I could’ve done more.” “No...you did great. That move of yours was just what we needed to take more points. It’s my fault, I should’ve know they would’ve done anything to keep the ten million away from us.” “Don’t count us out just yet” Tokoyami said “when Todoroki was shaken by your first attack, I tried to grab the ten million point head band. But things didn’t go as planned…” our eyes widened as Dark Shadow had something in its mouth. “I still got one, it was around his head where his guard was the weakest.” It was a headband worth 615 points, just enough to allow us to move on. Deku started balling his eyes out with joys as I jumped in the air “Tokoyami! Ok, all in favor of making him MVP raise your hand.” As my hand shot up both Uraraka and Tokoyami looked confused “...most valued player? C'mon guys!” “Well I wouldn’t call myself that, Midoriya was the one who created the opening for me. He assured our advancement.” I smiled at him and tapped Izuku on the shoulder “did you hear that? You’re the MVP Midoriya!” He started crying harder as I just chuckled._____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Later while we were getting lunch Uraraka punched me and Iida in our shoulders “ow! Hey what was that for!?” “You were holding out on us! I had no idea you two could do that!?” “I’m sorry, I assure you it was not my intention to deceive you, I was just being strategic.” Iida quickly apologized “I merely wanted to show I could compete with Midoriya.” “You two are always trying to one up each other. But you Jeriko, that move came totally out of left field! First ‘scorched earth’ and now this?” “Ah yes I actually was wanting to ask you how you did that? I thought your quirk was basic fire manipulation, is it something else?” My eyes shot open and I started scratching the back of my neck “uh, it’s a bit complicated. It’s better I explain after the festival.” _“Plus it gives me more time to come up with a good explanation that doesn’t sound like I’ve lost my mind.” _Uraraka then looked around and noticed “oh wait, where’d Deku go?” “Huh? I don’t know...I’ll go look for him.” I made my way around the outside of the stadium passing by a few pros that were there for security, Kamui Woods and Mount Lady. “Hey nice work in the festival kid, that power of yours is pretty impressive.” Mount Lady congratulated “oh, thanks. Hey have you guys seen a small green haired boy around, he’s in the festival too?” “Oh you mean the other boy from the sludge villain attack?” Kamui asked “yeah that’s it! you’ve seen him?” “Unfortunately no, but I was surprised to see him here. He didn’t seem to have a quirk when he saved that Bakugou kid. Still he’s doing well all things considered.” “Huh? Okay then, thanks anyway.” I continued down the path until I saw him...with Todoroki? I saw the two of them just standing there, staring at each other, before I spoke up “um...am I interrupting something?” The pair looked to me not even noticing I was there but then Todoroki turned away “no, we’re done here.” And walked away. “What was that about?” “Oh, it’s a long story.” “Hm...oh yeah! Speaking of Todoroki, do you know who his dad is?” Izuku looked at me confused. “He mentioned something about him during the obstacle course so I was wondering if you know who he was.” “You mean you don’t know?” “Know what?” Izuku looked back to Todoroki as I did the same. “His dad is the number two hero, the flame hero Endeavor.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________END OF CHAPTER 9_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
